That Girl Is Mine
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when a meet up between two of Total Drama's most attractive hunks, Alejandro and Justin, goes awry when one of them learns about a certain Queen Bee's confession? It's a fight you don't wanna miss, with one unexpected surprise ending you won't see coming! Inspired by the song by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. My 400th story!


**"That Girl Is Mine"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since I'm feeling excited, here's the 400th story everyone has been waiting for! It's a Justin/Alejandro fic, inspired by the Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney song. I hope you'll enjoy this fans.**

 **P.S.: It's not slash, everyone.**

* * *

It grew very relaxing inside Starbucks. The music was upbeat, the mood was sweet, and the aroma of great-tasting cappuchino filled the atmosphere. Unlike most stores around the world, the Starbucks here in Toronto was large, filling so much than 250 people.

And one of those people was one of Total Drama's most dangerous competitors of them all, Alejandro Burromuerto. The contestant had a vile reputation for being not also one of the greatest Total Drama contestants of all time, but also one of the most hated contestants there ever was. He was hated for the way he'd trick and manipulate every girl into falling into his charms (which would often lead to their eliminations), and for the fact that he'd use some heartless gameplans just to get him far in this game.

And that's what won him Total Drama World Tour in the first place, despite being burned alive by lava and stuffed into a robot for a whole year. But better yet...

...

...

...he had won Heather.

At first, Heather didn't like him because she'd knew Al's true intentions. She'd knew what he was planning. There was something inside of Al that Heather couldn't quite trust. But every time she's saw him eliminate most of Heather's enemies from TDI, she started falling for him in secret. Of course, she couldn't admit it on the outside.

But it was true. Heather was falling for him hard.

After Total Drama All-Stars had ended, both her and Alejandro hit it off very well. Few expensive dates, long trips around the world, and few lovable gifts definitely made his day. Even the paparazzi couldn't get enough of them to handle. They even thought of the cute couple name: _AleHeather_. Alejandro admitted that it added a nice ring to it for sure. Heather would agree on the subject as well.

This day was very much different. Heather was off visiting her parents while Alejandro spent his time kicking back with a iced coffee. Not to mention seeing some of the cute text pictures that Heather was sending him through the phone.

Of course, one of those pictures was her cat Bruiser dressed up as Santa Claus.

"Hehehehehe," Alejandro replied. "Cats with funny outfits are hilarious. Heather sure knows how to make me laugh."

With a smirk, Alejandro texted out "LOL" to her in total appreciation.

While he was smiling to death, another well-tanned muscular built stranger entered the premises. He looked very similar to Alejandro, but with shaggy black hair, different set of eyes (they were blue), a sculpted jawline, and a pearly white smile.

Apparently, he went by the name of Justin, who was busy looking around for someone. As soon as he turned to Alejandro, Justin waved at him.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Justin replied.

"Not much, amigo." Alejandro waved back. "Been waiting for you for hours."

Tiring himself out for a long journey, Justin took a seat next to Alejandro. Strangely, after Total Drama All-Stars had ended, Alejandro managed to make a friend out of the Hawaiian model. After all, the two were the most handsomest hunks in the series. It was perfectly normal for two attractive people to hang out and talk about things.

"Sorry, I was late." Justin replied. "That was a long traffic jam I took. I grew so restless I was nearly this close forming wrinkles on my face. It's so unattractive."

"Tell me about it," Alejandro sighed. "I know how it feels when I have to wait for Heather to get out of the bathroom."

"Yeah, how is she by the way?" Justin said, taking a sip of Alejandro's drink.

"Eh, she's still bitchy," Alejandro replied. "But that's what I like about her."

"No problem, you two are perfect for each other," Justin smirked. "I thought I'd be perfect for Courtney, but she passed me around like a puke bucket."

"Hey, it happens." Alejandro shrugged with a smirk. "So, I've been hearing from Geoff that you finally found someone, is that correct?"

"Totally, man." Justin nodded.

"Tell me all about this honey." The Spaniard said before sipping on his iced coffee.

Kicking back on the table just like Alejandro was, Justin decided to tell his tale.

"Well, she's got good looks like a model, just like me." Justin replied. "She's quite leggy for my taste. She has beautiful long hair and she has the most adorable smile you've ever seen. It's so adorable, even the cutest dogs in the world get put down because of her."

"You definitely are one lucky man, I can tell." Al winked at him.

"I am," Justin nodded. "I think she's way more gorgeous than Courtney is. I think we could be a perfect match."

"I agree with you, buddy." Alejandro replied. "She's very lucky to have you."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Justin shrugged. "She's begging to get out of a relationship from her boyfriend though. She hates how she has to pay for hers and her boyfriend's meals, she hates how she has to do his dirty laundry every day, and she even hates how her boyfriend forgets to pick her up."

"Sounds a little like me," Alejandro smirked and chuckled. "Ah, I'm certain she's no good for him. Whoever's not paying attention to her is definitely a loser for sure. So who's that lucky lady you're seeing?"

"You really wanna know?" Justin smiled.

"Go ahead, surprise me." Alejandro said, sipping on his iced coffee yet again.

With a deep breath, Justin finally revealed his girlfriend to him.

"It's Heather."

Suddenly, Alejandro spit out what was left out of the iced coffee in complete disarray. He couldn't believe what he had heard from Justin's mouth all along.

"You're... you're joking, right?" Alejandro smirked.

"Ooooh, I guess you haven't been checking out facebook, huh?" Justin cringed a little.

"What are you talking about?" Al smirked once again. "Of course, I've been checking out facebook. I'm not that stupid. In fact, just to prove it to you, I'm gonna go check out Heather's profile."

Just to prove that Justin was wrong, Alejandro went to Heather's Facebook profile on her phone, only to prove a point.

"Justin, I guarantee you that Heather's has always been a taken woman." Alejandro smirked. "I mean, no one has her for free. She's loyal. She's trusting. She's- SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME?!"

Shock and disarray appeared through Alejandro's face again. His jaw dropped to the floor so hard, he couldn't imagine what he saw on Heather's profile. From there, he wrote:

 _ **I'm now proud to say that I'm a single woman. I can no longer be forced to do my new ex-boyfriend's dirty laundry every time. I'm also sick of getting the bill every time my boyfriend is too damn lazy to pay for our meals during dates. I'm also grown impatient of my boyfriend always forgetting to pick me up every time it rains. Just this last week, I already told him to quit flirting with other girls. When he got home, I picked up one of his shirts and found some coral blue #2 lipstick on the collar of his shirts. I tried not to be mad of him, but I figured the right time was now to reveal the truth. If my ex-boyfriend is seeing this, we are now done. I thought he'd be the one for me, but I finally figured out I was wrong. I'll also be glad to know that I have a new boyfriend. He's a good old enemy of mine back from the island. Since he's a hot male model and has a lot of money, he can actually pay the bills, do all of mine and his laundry, and actually know how to pick a girl up. We're actually going to Hawaii next week. It's sure to be a lot of fun.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Heather**_

 _ **P.S.: I hated your kisses. Do me a favor ex,**_ _ **and r** **ip off your big, fat lips that you usually kiss me with, and use them to kiss our own ass.**_

Alejandro felt sad. Down in the dumps. Defeated and conquered. Justin couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about the breakup, man." Justin sighed before smirking. "But the good news is, I rented us a condo in Kona for me and Heather. It's sure to be awesome, huh?"

Looking right at Justin, Alejandro sent out a deadly scowl and shouted out:

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

And that's when Alejandro tackled Justin out of his chair and started punching the hell out of the male model. Alejandro was angry like a bull on rabies. And with his face, those punches started raining down on Justin hard, reconstructing his precious face.

"HOW... DARE... YOU... BRAINWASH... MI... AMOR!" Alejandro said between punches.

"Oh, eat it!" Justin exclaimed.

Suddenly, the male model managed to fight back as he grabbed the chair he was sitting on and hit the latin lover hard!

Well, it didn't really hurt as hard as Justin thought, but it gave enough time for his minor injuries to heal. As Alejandro shook off that little chair hit, Justin managed to tackle him back, only to take Alejandro's head and sent it slamming to the tiles repeatedly. To Justin's delight, the male model was bouncing Al's head like a basketball.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if you'd just pay for her meals!" Justin talked down to him.

"It's not my fault I left my wallet at home!" Alejandro said, while being choked.

To counter Justin's little chokehold, Alejandro managed to rake his blue eyes, therefore leaving him blind.

"Aaaagh, I'm blind!" Justin cried out. "Why the precious eyes?!"

While Justin tried to get his eyesight back together, Alejandro grabbed him by the neck and trapped the Hawaiian in a sleeperhold. Justin tried to break free, but Alejandro's grip was too strong for him to escape.

So the only way for him to escape was hitting Alejandro right in the ribs with the back of his elbow. But still, Alejandro wouldn't let go of him.

"You really think Heather's good for you?" Alejandro smirked. "Don't even waste my time. There's no way in hell she'll ever fall for a pathetic little chihuahua like you! Heather is mine!"

"Well, he definitely won't fall for someone who flirts with someone that ain't Heather!" Justin scowled back at Al.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Alejandro shouted.

"GET KILLED!" Justin shouted back.

"What the hell's going on here?!"

Suddenly, both Alejandro and Justin stopped immediately to hear a familiar voice talk back to them.

To their shock, they both turned to see Heather standing before them. She looked pissed for sure. Although, the two weren't sure who Heather was directing their anger at.

"Oh, hey Mi Amor!" Alejandro chuckled nervously at Heather. "I didn't expect you here!"

"Hey, babe." Justin smirked at Heather as well. "Nice to see you showed up."

"Oh, both of you drop it." Heather scowled back.

"So babe, you ready for that trip to Hawaii?" Justin smiled.

"Yeah, about that..." Heather said, turning right to Justin. "I decided we're through."

This time, Justin's jaw dropped in shock and disarray while Alejandro smirked at his face in delight.

"What?" Justin gasped, "Why?"

"Because apparently, you forgot to pick me up!" Heather snapped.

"A-HA, IN YOUR FACE, AMIGO!" Alejandro taunted at the male model. "It goes to show you that Heather's still in love with me. Always have, always will!"

"Oh, shut up, Alejandro!" Heather exclaimed. "I ain't choosing you, either! In fact, I don't wanna be with the both of you!"

To his stunned disbelief, Alejandro's jaw dropped to the floor as well. They couldn't believe that they got dumped by the same woman in one place.

"I don't understand this..." The Spaniard sighed.

"I do," The queen bee stated. "I realized that I'm getting a little tired of the guys with big muscles. I don't need muscles to impress me, nor do I need huge egos as well. I found out that I need someone I can be entertained. I need someone that can amuse me. I need someone who knows what I'm feeling."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Justin exclaimed. "Who would be crazy to date you?!"

Like that, the three were cut off by a honking sound from outside.

To both Alejandro and Justin's disbelief...

...

...

...

...it was Ezekiel standing outside with a silver Rolls Royce.

"Hey, Heather!" Ezekiel shouted. "You ready, eh?"

"Ezekiel?!" Alejandro gasped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What does that hobo have that we don't?" Justin gasped as well.

Just to prove a point, Heather went outside, which forced Justin and Al to follow her.

"Well, if you want me to answer, let Ezekiel handle this." Heather smirked.

With a deep breath, Ezekiel told off both Justin and Alejandro with a little rap.

 _Yo, Heather is my girl_  
 _So mean and fresh_  
 _She's got one nasty scowl_  
 _That whips your flesh_

 _She's no good for the two of you_  
 _That's a shame_  
 _One's such a girly-man_  
 _The other so lame_

 _Don't mess with the Zeke man_  
 _That's a choice_  
 _I rock both of yo asses_ _With my voice_

 _Heather's got a new man_  
 _And that is me_  
 _So you're both garbage_  
 _Go bathe in pee!_

Both Justin and Al's jaw's had dropped again. They couldn't believe that Heather would leave them for a homeschooler no doubt!

"Yeah, I bet you didn't know I'm into rappers now." Heather smirked before getting in the car with Zeke. "Well, see ya later. Zeke's taking me to a battle rap down at a warehouse."

"That's right, eh?" Ezekiel nodded to Heather.

Before they drove off, Zeke took the time to taunt to the two men, standing agape.

"Oh, by the way, you might wanna get yourself a napkin," Zeke smirked. "Because you got served, eh?"

And then, finally, the two drove off, leaving both Alejandro and Justin into the dust. Now, they were left with nothing. Well, all except their good looks and both their respective mirrors and egos in check.

"Dude, I can't believe Heather left us for a hobo." Alejandro sighed.

"I can't believe we got schooled." Justin nodded.

Suddenly, both men forgot they were still angry at one another. But the two managed to let it slide when Alejandro turned to him.

"I don't know even know why were fighting in the first place." Al replied.

"You know what?" Justin said. "Me neither."

"I mean, I don't know why girls act like that to us." Alejandro shook his head. "I mean, we're men. We know what women want."

"Yeah, I agree with you that much." Justin nodded.

"But apparently, women like that are just a dime a dozen." Al groaned. "They'll bitch, whine and moan at us, just so they can get what they want. I'll tell ya, women like Heather are the worst, for sure."

"Same here, man." Justin nodded again.

Just to make an olive branch, Alejandro extended his hand to Justin in respect.

"Justin, let's promise never to fight over a girl next time." Alejandro replied. "I'm sorry. I never knew what came over me."

"You said it." Justin nodded as he shook Alejandro's hand.

But as they were shaking each other's hand, they noticed Anne Maria passing through them unexpectedly. As she walked through them like ghosts, Justin and Al looked at each other with angry scowls.

"SHE'S MINE!" They both shouted.

And then, the two men ran off in order to chase down Anne Maria. Which goes to prove that they'll be willing to get what's theirs, especially when it comes to girls.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm shocked that Zeke got the girl instead of Justin and Alejandro. I guess it's perfectly reasonable that I'm such a Heather/Ezekiel fan now, thanks to his fic. If you haven't heard of the song, "That Girl Is Mine", you'll want to. I'll tell ya, it was 80's at it's best.**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, signing off!**


End file.
